A wide variety of casino-style gaming machines are known. These machines may offer many different games such as video poker, spinning reel slots and video slots, among other games. The machines may also have a wide variety of designs or appearances.
A single casino might have as many as 2000-4000 gaming machines on its floor. As a result, gaming machine manufacturers are constantly seeking new and exciting ways to attract players to their machines. Currently, gaming machines may use video presented on video displays thereof, exciting or loud sound or the like to attract players.
New and improved configurations for attracting player attention to gaming machines are desired.